Want to help you fix you
by SimplyReBECca
Summary: Joey&Lauren. Tanya's plan to help her daughter stop drinking isn't going to work, the only person that could stop it is Lauren. Who's going to help Lauren help herself before it's too late? Based on spoilers for June and what we'd like to see.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note - Based on the new spoilers for June; Tanya decides the soft approach with Lauren isn't working and decides to take drastic action. Against everyone's advice, Tanya continues to see through her plan - but will it backfire on her? In a desperate bid to get a drink, Lauren makes a choice that puts her in terrible danger. Lauren pushes Tanya and the family to breaking point, but will she crack?_

_It'll be a two shot, so let me know what you think? (About the story and the spoilers!)_

* * *

Walking to meet his sister for lunch at the cafe, Joey's gaze fell on number 5, his thoughts on the brunette that lived there. He hadn't seen her for days, not since Ian's restaurant opened, and he'd missed seeing her around. He knew she had to stay away from Lucy as part of her 'punishment' for punching the girl, but Joey hadn't even been around the blonde that much for that to be the reason he hasn't seen Lauren.

The last two times he saw her were both totally different; the first she was back being the girl he first met, super sarcastic, filming footage on the Square for her college work before dashing off because she had plans with her younger sister. That had given him hope. The second? Sat in the middle of the Vic, drunk and out of it, her sister having to help her walk home. That had reminded him on why he made the decision he did. It was the two very different sides to Lauren Branning he guessed.

* * *

Having lunch with his sister, half-heartedly listening to her whine about Janine and talk about how cute Scarlet was, he gave up pretending he was interested when he spotted a familiar face. "Abi." He called across the cafe, where she was stood with Jay talking to Peter, Joey clocking Lucy rolling her eyes at her brother in the background. "What? Hey Alice." He paused, wondering if he even had the right to ask any more. "I haven't seen Lauren about?" he spoke, half stating a fact, half questioning. Jay groaned. "Oh, don't get her started" Joey looked blankly at the boy.

"Jay!" Abi said surprised, the boy responding by holding his hands up in front of him. "I just don't think keeping her prisoner will work, that's all." Abi said, shrugging. Joey's confusion must have shown on his face. "Tanya's plan to get Lauren sober." Jay added. Abi rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's words

"Yeah let's just make her quit by keeping her from alcohol, and locking her away." She huffed. "Instead of you know... Actually dealing with her problems?" Jay bit back a laugh at his girlfriend's attitude, she could be more like her sister than she would probably want to admit.

"She's locked up?" Alice said shocked. "Sort of." Jay spoke, before Abi could. "She's 'grounded'" he finger quoted the words. "No phone. No alcohol, no leaving the house without Tanya." That sounded totally ridiculous to Joey, and he said as much, Abi agreeing with him. "Exactly! Second Lauren's let out by herself, she'll down a bottle of vodka and not come back for days." She groaned. "Brilliant idea Mum."

* * *

Leaving his sister after lunch, his cousin's words ringing in his ears, Joey wasn't happy. Yeah he wanted Lauren to be sober, but it had to be her choice. No-one could make her do it, otherwise it wouldn't work. That's one of the reasons he ended up, being shut away wouldn't help her. But there wasn't anything he could do, he couldn't even text her, make sure she was okay.

Walking down Bridge Street, he spotted Jack. Joey couldn't help Lauren but maybe he could.

* * *

Thankfully Jack thought Tanya's plan was just as stupid as Joey and Abi did, and having spoken to Abi more, it seemed like Lauren had given in to Tanya's orders. Didn't really care either way, she just didn't even bother getting up anymore, why should she. Hearing Jack leave Max shitty voicemails, Joey got to see another side to his ex girlfriend.

"Max. Come on. Phone me when you get this. This ain't Lauren, and you know it. Where's your stubborn fiery daughter gone ay? You need to help her here."

Jack paced the floor of the gym, before turning to Joey. "He's not going to be no help." Joey didn't know what to reply to that, but Jack carried on his pacing. "It's partially down to him, her being like this anyway." Still Joey stayed silent. "You love her?" Jack changed topic randomly, making Joey uncomfortable having never really spoken about his relationship with Lauren, Jack's niece to him before. He jerked his head once as a yes, realised quickly Jack wanted a yes or no answer, not a 'Its complicated' like Joey would usually say.

"You willing to help her?" Jack turned to face him "Or are you going to turn your back and give up on her like a lying coward?" His blunt words hit a nerve in Joey. He hadn't broken up with her for fun you know? He did it for her mostly, he couldn't help her then, he couldn't. She deserved better.

"No. I want to help her." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Changed your tune ain't ya?" A bit unfair seeing as Jack wasn't even in Walford when their break-up happened and didn't know what dating Lauren had been like. Joey ignored him though.

"You sure?" He answered. "You'll mess it up more if you change your mind..."

Joey saw whilst his uncle may be acting like a twat, it was out of concern for her that made him that may.

"Yeah I'm sure. It's Lauren ain't it?


	2. Chapter 2

Standing on the top step at number 5, Jack and Joey exchanged a look before the older Branning man knocked. Joey knew he should mainly keep his mouth shut, Tanya putting most of the blame on him for Lauren's problem. Jack had seemed to agree with Joey though when they talked, saying that whilst Joey hadn't helped her situation, although he hadn't noticed back then Lauren was on this path long before Joey was on the scene.

Tanya opened the door, and spotting them rolled her eyes before pasting on a fake wide smile. "Well isn't this a surprise, what can I do for you two?" She stood, blocking the doorway, Joey's gaze falling on the stairs, that led to the girl who rarely left his thoughts.

He couldn't believe what Abi had said, that Lauren was just laying about in her room, locked away not even fighting against Tanya's plan. The girl he met last summer full of sarcasm and fire, constantly surprising him had seemed to disappear without anyone noticing.

"Haven't seen Lauren in a while Tan. Wanted to pop in and see hi." Jack said, keeping the vibe light and friendly, although Joey knew he wanted to just march in and grab Lauren.

"Aw that's so nice" Tanya replied, although her tone made it clear she didn't really think so. "She's not very well unfortunately." Jack pulled a sympathic face "Flu? It's going around."

"Yeah she's got that. She'll be okay though." Tanya said, "No chance we can pop in just for a minute?" Jack questioned.

"She's not in the mood for visitors but I'll let her know you stopped by." She finished, and went to shut the door on them, Joey's foot stopping it from closing, she raised an eyebrow in response. Glancing at his uncle and seeing him shake his head just a little, Joey backed down.

"Just tell Lauren..." Tanya paused, waiting for him to finish. "Tell her I'll see her soon yeah?" Tanya nodded, "And give her our love" Jack added, before Tanya shut the door.

Walking down the steps, Joey turned to look at Jack. "Well? Now what?" Jack turned to face him with a grin. "Now we wait. Tanya thinks we brought that Lauren's "sick"" He finger quoted and pulled a face at the word sick. "And Lauren knows we're about. Now we wait for our chance."


End file.
